


Dixie Boy

by Sorrowcult



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: David finds himself at a club and he is shocked at who is upon the stage.





	Dixie Boy

  David very rarely went to clubs, but when he did, he wanted it to be worth his time. It was debut night for a new dancer, one who was nicknamed Dixie and the crowd was rather enthusiastic about it. He was sitting at the bar, sipping a fruity drink slowly, watching as the light went low and directed to the stage. The first notes of the song played and David huffed a slight laugh at the more than likely intentional irony. The song Dixie Boy by April Smith and the Great Picture Show came on, smooth and flowing through the room, the crowd falling silent.

 

_ “I know you’ve got designs on my man..” _

 

The dancer, Dixie, was in the middle of the stage, his legs were spread apart and his head was down. Curly black hair was flying and there was glitter in it, gold to be exact. His skin was a light brown, glitter on it in that disastrous way it has, and he seemed to glow. He wearing pair of tight, torn black pants, a leather half jacket that hugged his frame and high heels. He didn’t wear a shirt.

 

_ “I see you giving him the eye and I don’t like what I see..” _

He lifted his head and there was a collective gasp throughout the crowd as he revealed bright green eyes. His hips moved slowly, hands sliding down his chest when the beat began to crescendo and he seemed to be something dangerous, the lights flared as he dipped down, rolling his hips in a manner so sinful, he must’ve been the Devil himself.

 

David felt his breath catch because he would never forget those eyes, the eyes that only one person could have; Max.

 

The man on the stage couldn’t have been the boy, though David immediately knew it was him. That smirk, those eyes, even the way he would walk was so similar. No, it was exactly the same. Dixie walked to the edge of stage and dipped down, his body rolling up, visible muscles on his stomach as he did so. The crowd was no longer silent, everyone swooning for the green-eyed beauty upon the stage.

 

_ “ ‘Cause ladies I’m a lady but please understand when it comes to my boy I will fight like a man.” _

 

He pulled the jacket tight around his frame, hip digging down into filthy circles, the tight leather leaving nothing to the imagination. David’s drink sat forgotten on the counter as he watched. It had been 13 years and after the last day of camp, Max never came back, and he assumed he’d never see him again. 

 

Max looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw a familiar redhead at the bar. He couldn’t stop the irritated smirk because only the universe could curse him like this. He knew David was watching, if his flushed cheeks were any sign. He backed up into the pole on the stage, throwing his head back and grinding against, dropping down into a squat before slowly pulling himself up, back arched. Sweat ran down his neck and chest, his hair was a mess but there was some type of adrenaline when it came to dancing up on the stage. He knew his manager had recommended that interacting with the crowd but there was only person he was interested in. He slid of the dagger stilettos as he slid down of the stage. The crowd reached for him, but they all stopped before actually touching him. It was a simple rule, they didn’t touch him, but he could touch them with their consent. He looked at a random man, blowing him a kiss and saw how his cheeks lit up red and his friends sent him jealous, but congratulatory looks. 

 

At some point David had moved closer, sitting at an empty table. It seemed David had gotten the hint when he was climbing off the stage, if the bedroom eyes he had were any indication. The look in David’s eyes was so different from the happy one he always saw as a kid, it was predatory. 

 

Max loved it.

 

He did not hesitate to straddle him, but he didn’t plant himself fully in his lap, instead choosing to drape his arms around David’s neck, speaking quietly so it wouldn’t be noticed. “Didn’t expect to see you in a plan like this.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

Max spun in his position, grabbing David’s wrists in a manner that was blatantly possessive and pulling them to his waist, hips rolling, head tipped back as his favourite line of the song rang out.

 

_ “Just warning you ahead of time.. I can be a  _ **_bitch_ ** _ when it comes to my stuff!” _

 

He stood suddenly, his jacket not following him, it instead lay in the redhead’s lap. He caressed David’s cheek as he spoke loud enough for the semi-quiet crowd to hear.

 

“So keep your damn hands off my Dixie Boy..Oh, well he’s sweet, isn’t he?” He whirled to face the crowd, dipping down but he knew his intentions were still clear, he knew there was warning in his voice. 

 

“But back off, hands off, because he’s sweet on me!”

 


End file.
